


These leggings

by queergirlElle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Gyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: Lena isn’t a fan of working out, but an attractive blonde at the gym suddenly seems to be the right motivation.





	These leggings

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely tooth-rotting fluff. I regret nothing.  
> Also it's my first attempt at writing fanfic and English is not my native language so there are probably some mistakes, feel free to tell me so I can fix them.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

  


Lena Luthor wasn’t an athletic person. Her favourite sport had been chess for almost all her life. She really didn’t like to work out. She had tried to go for a run at the park once and had found out that she was absolutely not made for running.  
But when one day the elevator at L-Corp was out of order and Lena had to climb the stairs on her own, she completely lost her breath, and realized that it was about time to do something.  
  
After that Lena had Jess send her a variety of workout clothes and so on the following Monday evening she went to the fitness center that was closest to her office.

  


At first she felt a little lost between all those fitness Barbies and Body Builders, but then she put her headphones on, sat on a bike and tried to relax. After ten minutes she was already starting to sweat.  
  
After another ten minutes she decided that this was enough warm up and she could move on. She walked around the room and tried a few things that seemed easy enough, when a guy suddenly talked to her and Lena jumped a little in surprise.

  


“Hi, I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?” He asked with a ridiculous grin.  
Lena answered with a simple yes and walked away, but the guy followed her.  
  
“If you need any help around here or anything, just tell me. I would be happy to help you out.”  
“Do you work here?” Lena asked, not seeing him wearing a green shirt like the other employees.  
“No, I just come here often to exercise. You know a body like mine needs a lot of attention.” he said and winked.

  


Lena tried to withhold her laughter and got away as fast as she could.  
Getting hit on by creepy guys in the gym was the last thing she wanted. Well, getting hit on by any guy was the last thing she wanted.

  


_Great, if guys keep following me around, then I have to look for a new place to train._ She thought to herself, _or maybe I’ll just quit. I really hate sweating...Ok, get your shit together Luthor! You certainly didn’t get to where you are today by quitting on the first day!_

  


She had just finished this thought when she looked around to see that she was in a different part of the gym now. There were weights and other heavy looking stuff and mostly men, who looked like they could crush her in one hand.  
Lena was about to turn around when she spotted a young blonde lifting incredible weight. She had her wavy hair in a high ponytail and was wearing brightly coloured leggings and a top that showed of her incredibly muscular arms. Lena couldn’t avert her gaze when the woman flexed her biceps, while lifting the weights.  
Lena’s heart was beating really fast.  


  


_Stop being creepy and don’t stare at that girl!_ she told herself, but she just couldn’t look away. Her body was frozen in place.  


  


The brunette probably stood there for a while, because the blonde finished her set and moved on to another exercise. On the way she removed her shirt, which left her only in a sports bra, when she started doing chin-ups.  
Lena caught herself drooling and it took greatest willpower to look away from this Amazon Warrior and her fricking abs!  


  


_Oh my gosh, how is she even real?_

  


Someone bumped into Lena, which made her realize, that she had stood in the middle of the room for at least 10 minutes without doing anything. She quickly hurried out to take a shower and (hopefully) forget about the beautiful stranger.  
  
After a long shower, where she had managed to collect her thoughts again, Lena got dressed and was ready to leave for the day. In the hallway she almost ran into a person, who turned out to be the guy from before. He was making his way towards the Amazon Warrior, what Lena had decided to call her now. She saw him sneaking up on the blonde and leaning over her shoulder.  
  
“You look really hot in these leggings. You wanna go out sometimes?” she heard him say.  


  


_This guy is unbelievable!_ She thought and made her way over to save the pretty stranger from this creep.  


  


“Hey, are you ready to go?” she asked the blonde, while trying not to hyperventilate.  
It took the woman a second before she realized what Lena was hinting at.  
  
“Oh wow, that is so nice of you!” she said, “but Mike is my boyfriend and he was just kidding. But thank you so much, really!” She flashed the biggest and most beautiful smile to Lena, who was totally surprised by that.  
  
“Yeah, no problem.” she got out with a slightly shaking voice. Lena smiled at the girl and headed towards the exit of the fitness center.  
  
 _How is she that hot AND has a cute smile AND is nice? Damn, if I wasn’t sure that I was gay before, then that was certainly the confirmation._  
 _But also: How in hell was that her boyfriend!?_ She only yet realised, what the woman had actually said.  
 _Either she was kidding for some reason or she is so in love that she doesn’t want to see what a jerk this guy actually is._

  


Lena couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful-and-nice-Amazon Warrior from the fitness center. She had actually intended not to go there anymore and look for a ladies only gym, or maybe just take the stairs from time to time and save herself the embarrassment of training in front of all those muscular and fit people, but the pretty blonde just wouldn’t leave her alone.  
  
So the next Monday she found herself at the doorsteps of the fitness center again.  
  
_What am I actually doing here?_ She thought to herself, shook her head and took a deep breath before stepping through the door.  
  
She spent thirty minutes on the bike, but there was still no sign of the blonde and Lena slowly lost hope of seeing her again. She walked around a little and looked at the gym equipment when suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. Lena spun around and saw the beautiful blonde flashing her a gorgeous smile.  
  
“Hi! I hope you remember me. We met last week and I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself. I’m Kara!” the Amazon Warrior –Kara- said.  
“I’m Lena. It’s really nice to meet you, Kara.” Lena answered with a nervous smile.  
  
_You are the CEO of a fricking huge company! Get your shit together, Luthor!_  
  
“Do you want to work out together? Usually I train with my boyfriend, but he isn’t here today so I thought I ask you, since you were so nice to me and also you seem a little lost. If you’d rather be left alone that is fine, too, really that is no problem. I prefer to work out with a partner, cause that is more fun. So I just asked you, because there is nothing to loose, right?” Kara said that with impressive speed and was now expectantly looking at Lena.  
  
_Oh right, she is talking to you._ “Yeah, sure that sounds great.” the brunette said without thinking about what she had just agreed to, but for Kara’s beaming smile alone it was totally worth it.

  


They walked over to a different section while Kara explained her usual workout routine. Apparently she came here at least five times a week, mostly with her boyfriend.  
“And sometimes I spar with my sister. She is a FBI Agent and I can’t really win against her, but one day I will!” and with that Kara finished her monologue and looked at Lena, “How about you? Do you work out often? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before last week.”  
  
_Wow! She is basically a real warrior with all those muscles and … shit she is looking at me! What did she say?_  
  
“Uhm… well I’m new to this whole fitness thing, but I guess everybody has to start at some point, right?” she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
“You’re absolutely right! How about I just show you how the exercise works and then you do as many repetitions as you can. Of course only if that’s ok with you?” Kara said and Lena instantly agreed.

  


They went around the room, Kara explained while doing the exercise on her own and Lena had problems following anything, that Kara said, because she just couldn’t stop thinking about these arms and her legs and her abs and all those things dancing around in her brain. Then Lena repeated the exercise as often as possible, so she wouldn’t disappoint Kara, even though she knew her body would kill her tomorrow.  
  
After a while the CEO figured out, that working out wasn’t that bad, when you had the right motivation standing next to you.  
“I didn’t think this would be so much fun.” Lena admitted at the end of their workout, “but you clearly do this more often than I do.”  
  
Kara laughed and threw a towel at her, “Don’t worry, you keep coming here a few more times and then you can do this routine without being out of breath. I’ll go and run a little cool down round, you coming with me?”  
  
Lena, who had already lain down on a nearby bench, could just shake her head. She watched as Kara walked to the treadmill and started running as if she had just started for today.  
  
The CEO was still completely out of breath, but she didn’t think it was entirely because of the training. She sat up and looked at Kara, who ran with light step and a small smile on her face. The brunette couldn’t avert her gaze.  
  
She just went through a hell of a workout to impress a girl, whose name she didn’t even know this morning. And sitting there and watching the beautiful blonde, she thought she would do it again without a doubt.

 

Actually Lena had planned to come back on Tuesday or Wednesday to see Kara again, but when she woke up the next morning, every part of her body hurt like hell. It took her a lot longer than usual to get ready for work and it was hard for her not to show any kind of pain at the office.  
  
It took the CEO a full week before she felt ready to go to the gym once more. She regretted, that she didn’t ask for Kara’s number but on the other hand they didn’t know each other that well, so Kara probably wouldn’t be worried, that Lena didn’t show up at the gym again.  
So Monday night she walked over to the fitness center and felt a little excited to see Kara again. The blonde was already there when Lena entered and unfortunately her boyfriend was too.  
  
_Oh, I completely forgot about this guy._ She thought to herself.  
  
She took a second to decide whether she should go and leave it be or stay and try to practice for a while, when Kara saw her.  
  
“Lena, I’m so happy to see you! I thought you might have quit after our last workout!” She said, followed by a big hug, Lena certainly wasn’t expecting and it was over way to fast for her liking.  
“Oh um… I just needed a break and work was really tough last week. “The brunette said, “I’ll go and do a few of the exercises, that you showed me. I don’t want to interrupt your training.”  
“You are not interrupting. You can join us if you want!”  
  
But Lena politely declined after she saw the angry look Mike was throwing at her. This resulted in Kara looking like a hurt puppy.  
“How about from now on we’ll work out together on Mondays, okay?” Kara suggested.  
“Sounds good to me!” Lena answered with a smile. 

 

The following weeks they met every Monday (and later also on Thursdays) to train together. Kara was still able to do way more repetitions than her friend, but it didn’t bother Lena anymore. Kara never made her feel bad and somehow the brunette found herself looking forward to their sessions at the gym, something she could have never imagined a few weeks ago.  
It was so easy to talk to Kara and Lena felt herself falling for the blonde a little more every day, which didn’t mean that she ever had to act on it. She liked their friendship the way it was. Even though she really wished she could meet Kara outside the gym sometimes, but her boyfriend didn’t seem quite fond of that idea.  
His behaviour really irritated Lena sometimes. He always observed her and Kara training, and whenever they attempted to make plans, he came up with an excuse why they couldn’t meet. He seemed to be really demanding and controlling, which his girlfriend clearly didn’t notice.

 

One night, after an especially hard workout, Lena lay awake, starring at her bedroom's ceiling and thinking about Kara and her lovely laugh and gorgeous looks. Lena couldn’t believe that there was a person on this planet who was so beautiful in every aspect of life. She remembered being so jealous of Mike the first time Kara said he was her boyfriend.  


  


_If I was Kara’s girlfriend, then I would treat her right. I would do anything to make her happy. Anything to see that beautiful smile as often as I can... and I could run my fingers through her hair and kiss her and… oh shit._   


  


Lena sat up in her bed. Realization hit her like a punch in the gut. This crush was definitely getting out of hand. She had never felt like this before. Sure, she’s had many crushes in her life, but she never fell for someone as fast and hard as for Kara.  


  


_I can’t be crushing on her! We’ve only known each other for a few weeks. I haven’t even met her outside the gym. I don’t even know if she likes women. And that doesn’t matter because she has a fricking boyfriend! A terrible one but still…_   


  


Lena’s heart was beating really fast and she started to panic.  


  


_Calm down, everything is fine. You just need to tell her that you can’t see each other anymore. You give yourself some time and then the feeling will go away._   


  


She told that herself over and over again until she fell asleep.

As she entered the fitness center once again, Lena absolutely wasn’t ready for this day. She was planning to do her work out with Kara and after that she wanted to tell her, that she needed a break from this place.  
  
Usually Kara was already there when Lena showed up, but today she could only see Mike, who was talking to a small redhead near the entrance. When he looked up, his eyes locked with Lena’s and he made his way over to her with a smug grin on his face.  
  
“Kara can’t be here today, cause of a work emergency, but if you want then I can help you out.” he said.  
“Oh that’s no problem, I can do it alone.” Lena answered slightly bummed.  
“Are you sure? I’m happy to help. Wouldn’t want you to hurt a body like this.” he said as he looked her body up and down and let out a small whistle.  
  
The brunette didn’t know if she should be shocked or disgusted.  
  
“You know Kara really deserves so much better than someone like you.” she spat out while she tried to get away, but Mike kept following her.  
“Kara doesn’t need to know about this. Let’s just have a little fun! Anna from the front desk and I usually hook up in the bathroom but she is on vacation so…”  
  
Lena wanted to punch him in the face so bad, but she tried to handle this like one of her business deals with misogynistic white men and managed to stay calm.  
  
“You know I’ve never said that before, but your ass looks great in these leggings, maybe even better than Kara’s.” he continued, “Maybe I can talk her into a threesome. She always talks about you anyway, but if she doesn’t want to then you and I could-“  
“Can you shut up already?” Lena suddenly yelled, “I really don’t know what Kara sees in you. She is such a beautiful and pure human being and too good and too kind to be with a lying jackass like you!”  
  
“I agree.” someone behind Lena said. She spun around and saw Kara standing in the hallway with her sports bag. It looked like she was about to cry.  
“Hey babe, what are you doing here? I thought you had a work emergency?” Mike asked clearly shocked.  
“I did, but we got it under control so I came here.” Kara said. Her voice was shaking “How… how could you, Mike?”  
“So you heard that, hm?”  
“I don’t know why I even forgave you the first time this happened, but now you’re doing it again? Sleeping around and hitting on every woman you can see while you don’t want me to meet with Lena because YOU are jealous?”  
“No, you got that all wrong. I didn’t-“  
“I want you to go and get your things from my apartment. I don’t want to see you ever again. It’s over.” Kara almost whispered.  
“Come one babe, why don’t we go home and talk about it in private?” Mike said as he walked over to Kara, who pushed him back away.  
“Don’t touch me! Get out. NOW!”  
  
Mike shook his head one more time and went out. The second he was gone, Kara broke into tears. Lena didn’t know what to do in this situation.  
“Hey… uhm… is it ok if I hug you?” she shyly asked and Kara immediately threw her arms around the brunette. They staid like this for a few minutes and Lena tried not to enjoy this too much. She felt bad that her friend was hurting but she also was so happy that she finally got to really hug Kara.

  


“How… um… for how long has he been hitting on you?” Kara finally got out.  
“Since the first day, before you and I even met.” Lena answered, which resulted in Kara only sobbing harder.  
“I’m so… so stupid. I don’t even know why I gave him another chance.” she tried to wipe away her tears, “Alex always said, that he wasn’t good enough for me.”  
“I’m really sorry, Kara. I really wanted to tell you but you seemed so happy and also he was almost always somewhere near you.”  
“I know he is a really jealous person, which is stupid considering our situation. He didn’t want me to be alone with you because he thought you had a crush on me.”  
Lena’s heart stopped for a second. “I… I… uhm…” she started.  
“No it’s ok. I know it’s not true. He said a lot of stupid things to me over time…”  
  
_Ok, don't freak out. She doesn't know. Everything is under control..._  
  
They stood in silence for a minute, until Lena got her heartbeat back under control, “Do you maybe wanna get out of here? I don’t really feel like working out now.”  
Kara smiled at her and nodded so Lena took her hand and lead her outside.

  


They went to Lena’s place (they wanted to avoid Mike showing up), ordered unhealthy, greasy food and watched a bad rom-com. They laughed and cried and ate tons of ice-cream. And they finally talked about all the things, they weren’t able to talk about with Mike around.  
  
Later Kara snuggled herself into Lena’s side under the blanket.  
“You know, maybe we should add this to our weekly meetings.” Kara said.  
“Yeah, but next time I want a salad.”  
“Ok forget it. I never wanna hang out with you ever again.” Kara said seriously, which made Lena laugh really hard and after a few seconds Kara joined her.  
“How do you do that? Eat all this unhealthy food and still have a body like this?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe I’m an alien.” Kara said which made Lena laugh again.

 

A few weeks later, they now have movie nights every week; they’re back on Kara’s couch. The empty takeout containers lay on the table (Lena had a salad) and the movie credits were rolling.  
  
Lena was slowly combing through Kara’s hair with her hand. Over the last month she had tried to tell the blonde about her feelings, but it never felt like the right time. But Lena had noticed that it was getting harder and harder for her to resist the urge to kiss Kara. So today she'd decided to woman up and go for it. She thought that if Kara didn’t feel the same way, their friendship was probably strong enough to survive it.  
  
“Hey Kara?” Lena asked and got a tired nod as reply, “Mike wasn’t really wrong at this one thing.” She took a shaky breath and it took all of her courage to say the next thing, “I do have a little crush on you… Ok that’s a lie. I have a huge crush on you like really really big, but I didn’t want to say anything because you’re still getting over him and I don’t want to be your rebound or anything. And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but I can’t keep this to myself anymore. And also-“  
“Lena?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m glad he was right, because I really like you, too.” Kara said as she turned her head to her friend and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lena was too paralyzed by the gay to react.  
  
“Lena? Are you ok?” Kara asked worried.  
“I’ve never been better.” she answered as she pulled Kara close and kissed her and it was even better than she had imagined all this time.

  


“For the record: You really look good in these leggings.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
